


There's Something Gold and Blue In Your Bones

by Honey_Butterscotch



Series: Enter the Dragon [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Azula gets to be happy, Azula likes storms, Dragons, Dragons are scholars, Dragons hoard, Eventual rainbow fire, Firebending & Firebenders, Fluff, Gen, Happy Family, He's just a ghost of the past right now, Lots of scrolls in dragon hoards, Ozai is not relevant right now, Prequel number two, Retconning dragons, Sometimes family is you your kids and twenty dragons, The beginnings of feral dragon noodle Zuko, Thunder and Lightning, Timeline What Timeline, Ursa makes soup, and having fun doing it, dragon fire, lightning bending, pure tooth rotting fluff, unashamed fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26715913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honey_Butterscotch/pseuds/Honey_Butterscotch
Summary: Zuko's fire suddenly starts sparking out of control as he starts to run wild with the dragons. Azula's fascination with storms grows. Ursa starts making lots of soup.
Relationships: Azula & Ursa (Avatar), Azula & Zuko (Avatar), Ursa & Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Enter the Dragon [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943896
Comments: 21
Kudos: 245





	There's Something Gold and Blue In Your Bones

**Author's Note:**

> Me: *tries to write something*  
> My executive dysfunction: NOOOO U STUPID BITCH NOOOOO  
> Me: Haha fuck u I have a witch hat
> 
> Guys I bought a witch hat and now I can actually do stuff without spiraling its great

Just days after Ursa had decided on remaining at the abandoned Southern Air Temple turned Dragon Nest, Zuko suddenly started breathing fire. The baby dragons (only the size of fox dogs, just about the size of Zuko funnily enough) had taken to him quickly after that and her son could be seen running about with seven small, serpentine creatures. Azula preferred time with the older dragons, the ones who could communicate verbally and answer her curious four year old questions. Zuko favored Amaterasu, along with a cerise dragon named Ran who consisted the nest only occasionally with his partner, a vivid blue dragon called Shaw. They lived on an island far away, in their own cave with people who still worshipped the ancient ways, people called the Sun Warriors. Storms at the Southern Air Temple were plenty, and Azula stood at the wide temple windows, eyes catching on every fork of white-blue lightning that struck. It was like an enchantment, and she knew in her four year old mind that the storm was something she belonged to. Ursa never attempted to draw Azula away from gazing at the untamed weather, and was content with making sure her daughter didn't fall out the window and off the side of the temple. She also cooked, something she had been forbidden from since she had first come to the palace in Caldera. The dragons gave her things to use from their hoards, trinkets that they had collected over the hundreds of years they had lived. When she asked, they blew sweet smelling smoke in her face and told her she was a dragon too, and the nest's hoard was her hoard. Her children were dragons to them as well, based on the way they would teach their bending to them. It was like dancing, something Azula and Zuko took to like otterseals to water. But Azula always thought of something else when she was practicing firebending, something blue-white and quick and beautiful. She imagined bending lightning.

Zuko's fire was gold and he breathed little sparks and his skin felt like a fire was crackling underneath. "Zuzu, I think you're a dragon."

"LaLa, I can't be a dragon. I'm a person."

"Well maybe the spirits wanted you to look human so you could play with me. But they still made you a dragon inside."

"Then what are you?"

"Zuzu, you see the storm?"

"Yeah?"

"That's me."

"I'm a dragon and you're a storm?"

"Yeah!"

"How would that work?"

"It just does!"

Azula turned five two weeks later, on the summer solstice and she sparked blue lightning. Zuko believed his sister then when she said she was a storm.

* * *

"Zuko, come down!"

"Mama, I'm ok!"

Zuko could feel the wind pull at his hair, which had begun to tickle the back of his neck now that he had stopped having to pull his hair up in a small top knot. They itched his head and Zuko _liked_ having his hair down and tangled as he started climbing up the temple walls with his friends. The dragons were _fun_ and they liked being up high, just like he did. This was even more fun then climbing trees and walls back at the palace. He wasn't going to get hit or yanked down (Mama never did that, Mama just told him why he shouldn't do things and he listened until he didn't) and Father wasn't going to come around the corner and burn his ankles as he yanked him from his perches. Zuko leaped from the rooftop to a wall, trusting the dragons to catch him should he misstep. "Zuko, please don't hurt yourself!"

"I won't Mama! The dragons have me!"

Caihong, a dragon with scales like jade stones, took his sleeve between her teeth as if to demonstrate his point. Ursa sighed and opened her arms, and Zuko jumped into his mom's embrace and she kissed his head. "As long as you don't get hurt or hurt anybody else, you can play. But only with the dragons, never by yourself. My world would be very dark without my sunshine." Zuko nodded and planted dozens of kisses on his mom's face, unafraid now that he didn't have to worry about being cuffed on the back of the head for giving his mom all the affection he loved giving. Ursa laughed, the sound bubbling from her stomach in a way that it hadn't in years. No more polite court giggles and airy huffs that scratched her throat. She lay back on the stone as Zuko returned to scrambling across the tops of roofs and walls, light and with a strange clumsy grace that the baby dragons seemed to share (years later, he would be silent and effortlessly graceful and almost spirit-like). "Mama! Why are you on the ground?"

"I'm just happy, Azula. Very happy."

* * *

There were endless scrolls, all tucked away in the Air Nomad's library and it the dragons' hoard. "Come read for me, Hatchlings." Daiki, the only dragon _older_ than Amaterasu (who was already a century and a half old) crooned from his favourite corner in the temple. The scales around his eyes, snout, and neck had lost their luster and darkened to a deep grey but still patched with the vibrant orange-red they once were. Smoke billowed from his nostrils and mouth, curling around his still-sharp fangs. Zuko curled against one great coil and plucked a scroll from his shirt. "You'll like this one, I promise!" Azula huffed, blowing her now-shaggy bangs from her face. "But, you'll like this one more!" She produced a scroll from her pocket. "Both of you read. Same time, to put this old serpent to sleep for some time." The two children's voices rang in the wide, vaulting hall and the old dragon chuckled in his sleeping daze. Just like that child from so long ago...Maybe that boy would come back someday, read him a scroll again. Daiki did miss Aang so.

(Daiki did get his scroll reading from Aang years later, his scales even grayer and eyes still the same keen yellow-gold.)

* * *

"Hatchlings, you two are blue and gold."

"Amaterasu, what does that mean?"

"You two are sparks and light, and there is something in your bones that shines."

"What?"

"Nothing. Go eat your mother's soup. You'll understand someday."


End file.
